nerdgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Hitchings
Appears to be in his late twenties, with short-cropped, brown hair. Generally, he wears a black leather jacket, black undershirt, "distressed" blue jeans, and black rubber-soled boots. He stands six feet tall, with an athletic build. He has no visible tattoos or scars. Sean often finds himself frequenting strip clubs, and loves to party. Finding momentary solace during the times when he is not "on the hunt". He seems to revel in the ridiculousness of it all. He knows all too well the finality of death, and feeds off the energy of the living who celebrate life to its fullest. He mirrors the same upbeat attitude as those he feeds from most of the time, enjoying taking a spin around town in whatever new car he has that week But at his core, he is a killer. He turns it off like a light switch, the grin he usually sports, gone in an instant. His last witty comment still hanging in the air, silent. The light in his eyes disappears, and "Hitch" is gone. It is a whirlwind of death, fast, ungodly fast, and eerily silent. Faces locked in screams of pain, but with no voice to cry out. Prayers shouted, would go unheard. Then stillness. It walks away, the light fading back into its eyes. It is Hitch again. The grin returns to its face. It is Hitch again. An off-color joke about death. It is Hitch again. I am Hitch again. The gang knows Hitch to be easygoing, and has shown to be far more in control of his beast than most. He is not quick to anger, and probably puts up with more than his fellow cohorts before he lets himself off the chain. But once he releases himself, he quickly and decisively puts whatever he deems to be an acceptable end to the situation. His (ghouled) secretary/assistant Jessica is infrequently seen by the group, unless Hitch needs something delivered to him, or needs to speak with her in person. She looks to be in her early to mid twenties, and sports a 'rebel-punk' look, with spiked choker and leather cuffs, and many piercings. Her hair color and style often change dramatically from meeting to meeting. She often calls him to advise him of potential jobs, or to warn him of things to look out for on the streets. He enjoys tech/gadgets, and may possibly speak every language in the world. He has never revealed anything about his mortal past to the group, but everyone knows of his history with the Sabbat, and the death of his pack leader. He has made sure everyone in the group knows that he'd never do that to them, "As long as you don't go crazy like those guys did." POV When Asked: Anarchs: "'It worked for the Sex Pistols. I always work better when I'm left to my own devices, anyway." '''Sabbat: '"Crazier than Uncle Jeff. We flipped his door lock to the outside. Don't stick your dick in crazy. So many lessons from Uncle Jeff." 'Camarilla: '"I hate stepping on toes, except the ones I get paid to step on. Too many fucking toes in this bunch. Everyone wants a slice of what they didn't earn. Buncha scabs that want the lowers to break the eggs to make their omlette. Be kind to your kids, they pick your nursing home. Elders would do well to remember that, before their dogs get hungry." 'Julio: '"Too many videogames. Kid is crazy with a sword, and not in a good way. He talks a big game, which may get him into trouble some day, but he's made it this far, which I guess says something." 'Ramses: '"Yeah, he's got style, and he knows how to party, and I guess he has taste. At least his secretary is cute, in that 'nerdy-power-librarian-with-a-lasergun' kind of way." 'Jack: '"Much respect. He's not too quick to anger, which is a fucking welcome change from most of the Sabbat I've known. He's got the power where it counts, and he's not a moron who'll blow the top off the whole thing. Two traits that go a long way." Ride: Audi TTS rS, Black. Looks sporty, but doesn't stick out like a sore thumb. With a 0-60 of 4.1 seconds, a top speed of 174 mph, this 2.5 liter turbocharged 5 cylinder produces 360hp at 6000rpm. All wheel drive keeps it from getting squirrelly in the turns. Paddle-shift 6-speed Manual Transmission. Auto-rear spoiler that extends at 75mph, and retracts at 50mph, but may be manually extended/retracted as desired at the flick of a switch. Wheel lock kit ensures that you won't come back to it sitting on bricks. Weapons of Choice '''M82 A1 .50 Cal long-range sniper rifle. When you have to kill an elephant, you use something smaller. Utilized by the American military for anti-armor weaponry, the M82 punches through all but the thickest of thick tank grade armor like it was tinfoil. HK MP5'''A quiet, compact submachine gun is capable of semi-auto fire, or fully automatic fire. '''Wakizashi Sean often carries a wakizashi under his coat, curved up across his back, opting for a downward draw for speed and technique. Only if he is specifically seeking battle, does he don his katana as well. He laughs nervously whenever Julio wields his katana, and makes sure to keep an eye out for stray swipes. Category:Player Character